The primary objective of this study is to determine whether the initial use of two NRTIs + NPV followed by two different NRTIs + EFV is superior to the initial use of two NRTIs + EFV followed by two different NRTIs + NFV. This will be a trial with 800 subjects. Subjects will be enrolled over approximately 1 year. All Subjects will receive randomized study treatment until study closure or for a maximum study duration of approximately 3 years. Treatment progresses through three treatment regimens. This study is double-blind for the protease inhibitor and NNRTI. At initiation of therapy, all NRTIs will be open label; however, subjects will not learn their assigned NRTIs until drugs are dispensed by the pharmacist.